<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monsters x reader by Morpheewideawake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134674">Monsters x reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheewideawake/pseuds/Morpheewideawake'>Morpheewideawake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Original work - Freeform, sfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheewideawake/pseuds/Morpheewideawake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A serie of work with monsters including werewolf, orcs, and many others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naga x Reader, Orc x Reader - Relationship, Werewolf x reader - Relationship, dragon x reader - Relationship, elf x reader, fairy x reader, monsters x reader, selkie x reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Planning the decor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The days were a little grey and gloomy, perfect for the October time, in your opinion. Moonbean wasn't thinking the same. They preferred when the sun was shining, and the wind was hot against their skin. They did not like it when the sky was threatening to spill tears or when the leaves were dying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''I just don't understand why you collect sweets on the day of the dead.'' he was complaining while trying to get himself out of the false spiderweb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Because'' you started, ''most people are not able to see the dead.'' He groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chuckle escaped your lips. Making your way in their direction, you gently pressed your hand on their back to not make them jump. ''Let me help a little bit.'' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deep brownish-green eyes of your faery partner widened, but he didn't make any movement to stop you. Their translucid </span>
  <span>wings fretted a little bit when you came closer, but except opening and closing a little bit tighter not to take more space, they didn't do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unmoving, Moonbean let you do your thing, and once you finished, their eyes met yours, a little bit more shiny than usual maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''I still don't get why you remove the natural one and hang false spiderweb thought...''</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Writetober blurb </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cuddly horror movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your dragon boyfriend cuddles you as you watch -alone- a scary movie you were not in the mood for.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuddling wrapped in blankets, watching TV, that's how people could see Jun and you by the window, as the curtain was still not drawn yet. Not that there were people outside. Even if the weather was still warm and the sun was colouring the outdoor golden light, there wasn't anyone out. Much like you both, your neighbours preferred watching movies than walking it the descending light of the evening. Jun, your boyfriend, yet, an ancient and very old dragon from Chinese mythology, was getting cozy on your laps, interwinding his tail with one of your legs.</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing to get cozy about between the movie's suspenseful music and the tense dialogues in the background. Yet the dragon was purring his heart out in content. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Tell me again why we're watching this movie?'' You asked, passing your hand on your boyfriend's scaled head. On the screen, a sudden splash of blood appeared, making you jump out of fright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun groaned, lifting his head from his comfy spot on your belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''What? I don't like scary movies! You can't blame me for being scared!'' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tail wrapping around your legs became tighter. You could hear Jun's hiss over the muted screaming on the TV. His head returned to his spot on your belly, and his eyes closed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Writetober blurb</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Watching the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your wolf boyfriend prepared a surprise for you, as a millionth declaration of his undying love for you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Merle had planned the whole night out. He planned to dine together with you under the dying sun. Then he'd share his warmth with you as the stars would peek from the cover of the night, and you'd watch them until sleep got to you. It was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now the only missing thing in his plan was you. You were still not here, and the time he had to say to meet had passed thirty minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you finally arrived, in that cute shirt you liked and that pleased smile on your face, Merle forgot about your lateness, and a smile soon illuminated his face too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''There you are!'' He said, walking in your direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the ground, you could see a tablecloth covering the grass and cushions near a basket full of food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Sorry, I'm late. I just didn't want to smell like work while with you tonight...'' A sheepish smile on your face, you ran a hand in your hair as Merle took you in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''No, no, it's okay. You're there, aren't you? </span>
  <span>'' Merle pulled you toward the tablecloth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The exact image of a puppy popped in our head as he made you sit next to him on the cushions, his eyes shining and face radiating joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>''You planned all of this? That too much!'' You said, looking at the food he was taking out of the basket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''It's not too much, I didn't know what you would be in the mood for, so I took a little bit of everything.'' He sat a plate of raisins and cheese in cubes before you and gave you a champagne cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''To us!'' He said, opening the green bottle of champagne with a loud pop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Writetober blurb</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pumpkin pie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cooking with your orc boyfriend leads to cleaning, as you should know.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Contrary to popular belief, while Yak was a good student and an even better soccer player, he was no good in the kitchen. You would think that having both parents in the culinary art had given him some hidden talents; you'd be wrong.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Being his partner, you were one of the people who could brag about eat out of his lunches. You were also one of the few people to know how useless he was in the kitchen. And now, once more, you saw it live. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His table was full of pumpkin's remains. Some were even on the floor. Somehow, pumpkin seeds had found their way to his long braids and stuck there with some pumpkin skin. On the counters, where you had migrated to bake the base of a pie, flour was all over. Of course, you included the ground in counting the war-zones that were slowly but surely inflating. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>''You have a little something here.'' You said, pointing a stray of his hair.  He's fast to move his hand toward the spot you show him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>''Is it better?'' His cheeks are flaming, a pout now on his lips, and while Yak's trying his hardest not to look at you in your eyes, you catch him stealing glances. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>''Yeah, it's fine now.'' You take a look around both of you. Now that the pie is safely inside the oven, you take in the horror show that is his parents' kitchen. Playfully rolling his eyes at your raised eyebrows, he looks at the mess too. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Writetober blurb</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Running games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A walk in the forest leads to shenanigans and a lot of running.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Out of breath and utterly tired of running, while hyperaware of the sound your rain booths were making against the leaf-covered forest floor, you took cover behind a large tree. You didn't plan on running today, it was supposed to be a cute walk in the forest with your boyfriend, and it turned out to be like this. You'd walked for a long while, and still, after running for what seemed even longer, you couldn't see your house anywhere.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> You've walked this land more time than many, so how come you don't seem to recognize where you are right now will stay a mystery. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your sense of fight or flight completely took over once you started running, panic racing through your veins and plans already making themselves in your brain. The sound of moving leaf made you jump, and once again, you broke out running.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Passing through a glade, you could finally see the shadow of your house. Even with your tired legs and raggedy breath and the burning in your lungs, you accelerated. Behind you, the cracking of leaves and branches became faster too. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your house was sitting on a small hill overseeing the forest and the lake behind it. You remembered that the door wasn't locked, so when you started hiking toward the safe haven, your hopes came back quickly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hand reached for the door handle, a victorious smile creeping on your face when suddenly, two powerful arms snaked around your middle. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>''Gotcha!'' Whispered Just in your ears, burying his nose in the back of your neck.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Writetober blurb</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Candy emergency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merle, once again, but this time it's bout the candies he bought and the pandemic going on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>''What do you mean, 'there might be nobody for candy-collecting'?'' Merle was insulted. Ever since the start of this pandemic, his social interaction -just like anyone else- stopped, and he, too, was slowly starting to feel the pressure of loneliness. Even if you two lived together and were together about every hour of the day. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He felt like an animal in a cage. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>''I mean,'' you started again, turning a page from your book, ''that due to social distancing, I don't think anyone will collect candies this year, hon, sorry.'' </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Merle huffed, crossing his arms on his chest and sunk on the couch he was sitting in. You rolled your eyes and sighed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>''What is it?'' </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>''I was just so excited to give out candies.'' </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>''There's just more for us. But doesn't your pack's children would want candies?' Your question was innocent because you knew that most creatures didn't abide by the Christian ways and holidays. Therefore, Halloween would still be Samhain or the Dia de Muertos or something.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Merle's face was the equivalent of him wagging his tail in wolf form. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before you could do anything, he jumped from his place on the couch to squeeze you in his arms. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>''That's the best idea so far! I love you so much!'' </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Writetober blurb</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. New Year's surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have a small thing to tell Merle, and when is the better moment to do so then the second the year changes?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first of some more frisky chapter. <br/>They are posted in advance on my Patreon, and usually in the integrity too. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A fuzzy drink bubbling away in your hand, you thanked Mia silently, moving away from her to let her and her brother enjoy the rest of the year as they pleased. A smile was stuck on your face since you arrived at the party.</p><p>The packhouse was full as usual, as it was a holiday and Matteo always liked to have his family near him during those moments. You liked Matteo better than the last alpha the pack had. He was kinder and more comprehensive of his pack. Also, Matteo often accepted for Merle to come home from patrol early, knowing as you were newlywed.</p><p>But today, as it was New Year’s Eve, it was also a big day for you, as you had a surprise to tell your husband. Speaking of which, you were still trying to find in the big house. Most of the wolves were bigger than you, making it hard to see over their head to spot Merle in the sea of people, so you resulted in finding Chris, one of the betas, by accident, and asked for his help.</p><p>‘’ I saw him in the kitchen not too long ago, I think he’s still there.’’ Hummed the wolf while hugging Kara, his mate, closer to him. She didn’t know what he was yet, as they’d just found each other, but she was polite and very kind to you. She was human, but at the same time, other mates were as well, and it wasn’t that hard for you not to talk about the furry problem most of the time.</p><p>Chris continued, ‘’I’ll gather everybody to the kitchen for the count down, so you’ll find him anyway.’’ Before he left his eyes glowed with mischief. ‘’I’ll take many pictures of Merle’s face, don’t worry!’’ He winked at you before leaving, Kara smiled your way, following behind him.</p><p>Like Mia, Chris was in the shenanigans you kept from Merle at the best of your abilities. Hiding things from a werewolf was nearly impossible. And it hadn’t yet been ten days you kept the surprise from him.</p><p>You made your way toward the kitchen, careful not to drop any of the fuzzy drinks you still hadn’t taste. You smiled at the wolves and the mates you met on your way toward the door closing the kitchen and dining hall area from the rest of the party. Silence welcomes you when you closed it again.</p><p>As Chris said, Merle was sitting on the kitchen counter, talking in a low voice to Matteo. At the sound of the door closing, both men turn their heads towards you, and your smile.</p><p>‘’Hey, gorgeous!’’ Merle comes down the counter to get you in his arms. Yet, you embrace Matteo first.</p><p>‘’I didn’t see you all night! You must’ve been busy.’’ You say to the alpha, getting comfortable in Merle’s arms as he nuzzles your neck. Matteo chuckles lowly, nodding.</p><p>‘’Yeah, the pack seems to grow two new wolves every day those days’’ he huffs. His eyes stare at where your hand rests on your stomach for a second before they meet yours again.</p><p>You know better than to look right at the alpha’s eyes, so you settle for the point of his nose instead. Matteo, too, knows about the surprise you reserve for your husband. And you got his warning, the hand that is not holding the drink, the one that rested on your stomach goes up to play with Merle’s hair. The purr of contentment he let escape from the back of his throat is telling.</p><p>If your husband was in wolf form right now, his tail would be wagging like crazy.</p><p>A voice interrupts Matteo from speaking again.’’ Guys only twenty seconds before next year.’’ Chris yells opening the door you just closed. ‘’Tonight, I’ll take pictures! Take place, take place.’’</p><p>A sea of people enters the kitchen and dining hall and soon it seems to become too small. Merle makes you sit on the counter, positioning himself behind you. His head arrive at the height of your shoulders, and you're surprised to think about how small you are compared to him. Even years after first meeting him. A chuckle escapes you before Chris starts the count down.</p><p>‘’Five’’ The whole pack chants the number down with the beta until the flashes from the camera blind everyone.</p><p>‘’Happy New Year, my love…’’ Mumbles Merle in your shoulder.</p><p>You dip your head to kiss him in response, but you only graze his lips with yours before talking against them. ‘’I’m pregnant.’’</p><p>Merle freeze, his lips still touching yours lightly. You can physically feel him gasp as the words are deciphered by his ears. He separates from you curtly, looking at your face to see your expression better.</p><p>‘’You’re lying.’’ He tries.</p><p>You can see the corner of his mouth curl up in a smile already, as Merle’s hand reach for your still small belly. You shake your head ‘no’, a smile creeping on your face too. ‘’Surprise.’’ You say louder, this time.</p><p>The voices around you are merely whispers and the flashes of Chris’ camera only stops when Merle's face meets your breast and you’re not sitting on the counter anymore.</p><p>‘’ Congratulation to you both!’’ Exclaims Matteo’s voice, and the rest of the pack cheers after that too. Merles let you down after long seconds of joy, but you don’t really mind. Finally, your secret is out, and you can fully breathe for the first time since the twenty-sixth of December.</p><p>Chris makes his way towards you, a big smile featuring on his face.</p><p>‘’Dude,’’ he says to Merle, ‘’Your face was priceless.’’ Chris turns to you, ‘’I have so many pictures, you won’t be disappointed.’’ He winks again and pats Merle’s shoulders before leaving you be. Merle hovers behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist gently.</p><p>‘’Thank you.’’ He says in your ear, merely louder than a whisper. ‘’ It’s a wonderful surprise for this year to come.’’ You smile, petting his head. You can feel him smile in your neck as he nuzzles closer to it. ‘’ I should thank you properly.’’ The purring in his chest gets louder and you feel the pointe of his canine against the shell of your ear.</p><p>‘’Let’s go home then.’’ You answer quietly, cheeks burning. Your husband’s smile only gets bigger.</p><p>He let’s go of your middle and grabs your hand, nodding toward Matteo who only smiles while looking at you with comprehensive eyes, your heart swells, but the needs for the ground to open under your feet to swallow you away from the knowing faces most of the wolves gives you is still there like it was the first times. When the door of the house closes behind you, you can still hear Chris’s laughter through the windows. Fortunately, you only live two houses down from Matteo’s, and there was no need to use the car to come.</p><p>You don’t make it to the bedroom as you’d wanted, but the couch was comfortable enough.</p><p>Merle’s lips never even leave your skin. He goes from your lips to your neck, mumbling against every inch of skin he passes on lowly, a purr -or a growl, you don’t really know at this point- constantly leaving his throat. He leaves a fire-hot trail behind each kiss he gives you, slowly stripping you of your garments.</p><p>Once your left in only your underwear, Merle swears. You can feel his hardness pressed against your leg. He fumbles a little with his dress shirt before passing through whatever thoughts he was having about salvaging the shirt -probably- before he yanks it open. He lets you take care of his pants.</p><p>Slowly, you bring your finger to graze upon his bulge and a sharp inhale can be heard in the living room. ‘’Fuck,’’ Merle breathed through his teethes, pressing against your hand for a little more friction. ‘’I love you.’’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>